


Just Plain Lies

by idrilswritings (idrilhadhafang)



Series: High Fantasy Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, High Fantasy, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilswritings
Summary: An education, and a practice in lies.





	Just Plain Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: When Summer Ends

History was one of those classes where Liana dreaded it. Something about sitting in a small classroom, listening to the teacher spout lies...it was one of those reasons that Liana dreaded school, really. Eventually, the lecture ended, and it was time for questions.   
  
One of the girls spoke up. “When are our soldiers coming home, ma’am?”  
  
The teacher turned to look at the girl, almost indulgently. There was something about the smile that was enough to give Liana the chills, if she was to be perfectly honest. There was something uncanny about it, something incredibly fake. She couldn’t help but feel prickles of revulsion go up her skin. “Soon enough, Kyra,” she said. “They still have a long war to fight. It’s a hard war too.”  
  
Liana could suppose that the teacher was right for the wrong reasons.   
  
Kyra continued. “It isn’t easy.”  
  
“War seldom is,” the teacher said. “If not for the fact that the Alliance disrupts every value we have, we would not have gotten into this situation in the first place.”  
  
Liana bit her lip. It was one of those times she longed to speak up. Say something. But in schools like this, you didn’t say anything. You swallowed your words instead, and said nothing.   
  
The teacher continued. “Why do you think that they do what they do?”  
  
Liana’s hand shot up. She couldn’t help it. She had to say something. Anything at all.   
  
“Liana?” the teacher said.   
  
Liana bit her lip. No one would take a fourteen year old girl seriously, but she had to at least say something. “They think they’re doing the right thing,” she finally said. “They don’t agree with the Emperor’s actions. That’s why they do what they do.”  
  
“You believe they don’t understand?” Even the gentleness of the teacher’s voice was enough to send chills up Liana’s spine.   
  
“Probably,” Liana said. “And the Emperor makes...mistakes.” That was one way to put it at least.   
  
“Everyone does. It doesn’t mean the Alliance can do what they please. They’re terrorists, simply.”  
  
Liana wanted to say that no, her parents weren’t terrorists. But in schools such as this, you kept your eyes down, your mouth shut. You swallowed your words, even when you longed to say them. You didn’t matter. That was one of the things you learned in school. You didn’t matter.   
  
The teacher continued. “We’re not trying to hurt anyone, Liana. We’re trying to show them the way.”  
  
And even as the lesson continued, Liana doubted she believed anything the teacher said


End file.
